ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Setsuna Maxwell/Abilities and Powers
As the High Priestess, Setsuna is without a doubt one of the nation's most powerful Miko. Her power and might has allowed her to gain world wide fame, known at large as Setsuna of the Spirit Wave. With over a decade of experience, her skills are vast and varied, making her one of the most dangerous force a person can encounter. Spiritual Attributes Spiritual Power The most prominent attribute of Setsuna's combat ability is her powerful spirit. From an early age, she displayed an immense amount of Spiritual Fortitude, with her Mana in an enraged state being enough to carry a deathly pressure to it. Her power was so forceful that the ground often shook, and a palpable, tangible surge of Light Mana often shrouded her figure - kick starting immense winds along her immediate vicinity. Light Mana Reservoir Matching her amazingly dense storage of Mana, Setsuna also has quite a lengthy reserve of power to boot. Her spiritual reservoirs are powerful enough to allow her to battle for an entire day, assuming she paces herself. She possesses enough stored Chi to fuel an entire squadron of Knights and Priests with her excess reserve. As such, she can freely use several high level techniques without the risk of running fatigue, or perhaps even death. Concentration The Maxwell seems to have a natural talent for Mana Concentration. Her ability in this aspect of Mana Manipulation enables her to innately charge up the large majority of her Light Spells, enabling her to make even an elementary-grade maneuver become a fearsome technique to behold. Light Magic Given her naturally powerful Mana and penchant for Mana Concentration, Setsuna immediately took a liking to Light Magic. It serves as her most powerful style, with even a basic Light Ball being enough to shatter a boulder, or even leaving a sizeable crater in the ground. As a prodigy, she quickly grasps the basics of all the Light Techniques that come within her sight, aiding in her providing a counter, if not being enabled to mimic. All in all, she possesses several dozen spells of all varying type at her disposal, making a strategy against Setsuna something difficult to construct - as her range is impeccable. She can launch powerful beams, speedy bolts, destructive charged blasts, and even raise barriers for defense. As a result, the Miko is quite proficient, especially at long-ranged combat. Crusading Arts Quite nearly matching her ability with Light Magic, Setsuna's prowess with the Crusading Arts are equally as fearsome. With her impressive skill-set, she is certainly a threat no matter what range of combat you may be in. Most appropriately, her power when using this state allows her to induce destructive explosions that work in tandem with the amount of force she's able to generate with her natural force. Clerical Arts Often going unnoticed due to overwhelming talent she displays in Light and Crusading Magic are her Cleric ability. With her mother specializing in this art, it serves as no surprise that Setsuna is quite proficient when it comes to healing, or purifying others. Her abilities in this profession, while not quite as fearsome as her other qualities, are still nothing to sneeze at, At the height of her potential, Setsuna is able to place powerful, sealing glyphs along the ground - which can be used to erect barriers, banish evil, or even seal certain creatures. With this, she - in tandem with dozens of other members of the Holy Sealing Division - were able to contain, and lock the infamous Reibi away into it's current prison. Tamer Despite Tamer Magic being the Maxwell clan's bread and butter, Setsuna has rarely displayed it's use in combat. However, it's to be assumed that the girl contains some skill with this caste of magic, making this sort of a wild card. It is currently unknown what contract - if any - that she has signed. Sacred Energy With aid from her mother, and being granted the information necessary to pursue the art from the Grigori, Setsuna has managed to tap into the legendary Sacred Energy. However, her understanding and ability with the art isn't quite up to par. Utilizing Sacred Energy saps the girl of her reserves much more swiftly than her use of traditional Light Mana, making this an act she sparingly does. Still, when active, Setsuna's Spiritual Force goes through the roof, as does every last one of her qualities. She aims to one day better control this immense energy source, and to be able to enter it more readily. Physical Ability Just from first glance, anyone with half a brain can certainly tell that Setsuna is a unique physical specimen. However, once displayed in combat, she's quick to remind people that she's more than just eye candy. Reflexes One of the Miko's top quality is her ability to read and analyze a situation. As a Miko, often opting to stick out of direct combat, her ability to read and react remains the top attribute that she refines. With this, she can effectively react to multiple opponents at once, and can take action against hostile entities almost on instinct alone. This quality, coupled with her surprising ability in all ranges of combat make her a truly. Stamina One of the second most prominent physical attributes that she possesses is her immensely vast set of stamina and endurance. Her body seems to release less fatigue toxins, enabling her to do strenuous physical activities for extended periods of time. In addition to her muscles taking so much effort to tire, Setsuna's physical conditioning is top-tier as well. She can move long distance and even travel for over a day before needing any time to rest. Coupled with her vast Mana Reserves, and the Priestess will rarely burn out in a bout. Strength While definitely no powerhouse, the woman packs above average strength. Her power greatly exceeds that of the dainty woman she comes off as, with just a single punch being able to level the average boulder. Her strength or physical damage output, however, rises exponentially when using special techniques such as the Spirit Fist technique. Durability Setsuna is undoubtedly an supreme durable figure. She can take heavy, crushing blows in strides, and is able to endure severe damage. In one outting against a Yokai during her Exwire years, she endured a severe stab through her rib-cage. And despite the pain, the young gal was able to continue battle, only moderately deterred by the injury induced. She has even been shown to take under powerful techniques, such as the Goukakyuu, and emerge alive - but suffering significant burns, and leaving her Kimono in tatters. While she isn't quite indestructible, the High Priestess can take quite a beating before being put down. Speed Setsuna is without a doubt, a quick Miko. She possesses speeds that surpasses the average Acolyte - making her a very fast warrior by default. Despite her immense breasts, she moves with a level of quickness and grace unbefitting a woman of her physique - enough to become a blur to the untrained eye. Naturally, this pales in comparison to her other absurdly refine attributes, making this perhaps one of Setsuna's weakpoints, if one were to make look for any type of opening when combatting her. Life Force Even for a member of the Maxwell clan, Setsuna has an incredible life force. With this, she's said to be able to live an old age. In addition, she can last longer when struck with fatal, life-threatening attacks than the normal person. This, of course, is far from invincibility, as eventually she will die if not able to be healed of the life-threatening wound one way or another. It's said that her Life Force can be applied to others to aid in their vitality and longevity. The means to do so currently are unknown - if the rumors are even true. Lastly, she is more resilient to attacks that afflict the soul. Others Intelligence While known primarily for her overwhelming power, Setsuna is also quite intelligent. She's known for her incredible foresight - always thinking ten steps ahead of her current action, and preparing a number of back-up plans amid combat. With her keen senses and perception, she can use this intelligence to decipher illusions, and once aware dispel them if necessary. Sensory Her sensory abilities are also refined. With this trait, the woman can readily sense the area for Chakra, Light Mana, or Dark Mana. She can even sense a person's spiritual alignment, determining if a person is kind-hearted, villainous, or neutral. This comes in handy when speaking with foreigner. While not refined, she is also a bit spiritual aware - able to see beings that normally would be invisible to even a powerful Doujutsu. Gelel Stone Having possessed a Gelel Stone for years, Setsuna has became competent in it's usage, and able to purify the Gelel Stone almost to it's peak in purity. As a result, the Maxwell is able to draw out a greater source of the Stone's power, and can even use a few exclusive moves with the mineral's strength as it's basis. While she has only scratched at it's surface, the High Priestess has began to develop a third sense to detect the mineral, presuming that it's within range - making thieving a more difficult endeavor. Her skill has soared well enough to even implement a fragment into an individual's soul - but this isn't quite safe at her level just yet.